


I love you no  matter what happens

by SixofCrows45



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Creepy lotor, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Protective Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrows45/pseuds/SixofCrows45
Summary: She is so pretty with her long, black hair and her rosy pink lips.She walks a little closer to him then she-”LANCE! WAKE UP!!”Suddenly Lance wakes up and loses his balance that he falls off his bed and hits the ground.”What the hell Hunk?! I was just having the most amazing dream ever!”





	I love you no  matter what happens

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about my summary. I'm not that great at summaries but anyway this my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it!! :)

* * *

_Lance was laying on a bed with red covers. He tried to move but he couldn't. He looks up to see that his hands are tied to the bed. That's when he heard something being open, he looks over to see Keith walking through the door, just wearing a sexy black nightgown._

_Lance felt his mouth turned dry as he looks at Keith._

_She is so pretty with her long, black hair and her rosy pink lips._

_She walks a little closer to him and then she-_

 ”LANCE!! WAKE UP!!”

Suddenly Lance wakes up and loses his balance that he fell off his bed and hits the ground. 

”What the hell Hunk?! I was just having the most amazing dream ever!”

”We have to go, Lance! We can't be late for the Flight Simulator, remember! So get up and get dress!” yelled Hunk as he hurries to get shoes on. 

”Ok, Hunk. Geez, it's not our fault that Iverson is an asshole and makes us wake up early” said Lance grumbling, as he gets up from the ground and walks over to his dresser and grabs his clothes. He walks into the bathroom to get dressed. He puts on his Flight Simulator uniform on and brushes his teeth, and then he combs his hair as fast as he could. Then he runs out of the bathroom to put on his shoes and runs out the door with Hunk as they try to not to be late for the simulator. 

By the time, they get there it is 8:30 am and they were supposed to be there at 8:00 am. Also Inverson was beyond mad at Hunk and Lance for being late. 

”Get your asses in there right now!”, yelled Inverson. As soon as he yelled that, Hunk and Lance were running into the simulator where Pidge was waiting for them. 

 _”It can't get any worse, can it?”_ asked Lance to himself in his mind. 

* * *

 Oh boy was he wrong, it can get worse, much worse. Lance managed to fuck up his piloting and had the fastest failure in the simulator. 

”Cadet McClain, it's a real wonder how you got into fighter class. Oh, wait it isn't a wonder, our best pilot dropped out so you had to replace her cargo pilot!” yelled Inverson at Lance who was trying not to flinch at Inverson harsh tone at him. 

”Now you three need to work on your bonding skills or all three of you will never be a part of fighter class. Fall out, cadets!” yelled Inverson then he turned around to exit the training simulator room. 

”So, umm who wants to go first?” asked Hunk nervously as Pidge and Lance just look at him with a dull look on their faces. Then Pidge finally said, ”Nope sorry, I'm going back to the dorms to sleep for a couple of hours before classes start.” Then she turned around to exit the room. 

”So now what?” asked Hunk to Lance who is in deep thought. Lance was thinking about Keith how she was always the best and how everyone loves her to her beautiful violet eyes and her long black- wait what the hell. Lance doesn't have a crush on the hottest and gorgeous girl in the whole Garrison. He hates her and she is his rival, not his crush. He refuses to believe that. 

”-ance! Lance! Lance!”

”Huh? What? Hunk, what's wrong? asked Lance who is confused on what the heck Hunk wants now. 

”I have been calling your name for 20 minutes already. You were in deep thought what were you thinking about? asked Hunk. ”Nothing”, reply Lance who is walking back to his dorm to work on his homework so he can get his mind off Keith. 

”Wait, Lance! What about bonding with Pidge?” asked Hunk confusingly as he walks back to his and Lance’s dorm.

”We will do it tonight, ok Hunk? All I want to do is to do my homework, ok? said Lance tiring as his dorm’s room opens with Hunk following behind him. ”Ok then, well I'm going to get breakfast after I changed. Do you want some? asked Hunk who is going into the bathroom to change then go to the cafeteria. 

”No, I'm good”. reply Lance who hasn't changed out of his Flight Simulator uniform as he sits on his bed. 

”Ok then, bye Lance”, reply Hunk who changed out of his Flight uniform to put on his casual clothes on and is walking out the door. 

”Bye Hunk” replies Lance as soon as the door closes with a ’sigh’. 

 _’One thing is for sure, I hate Keith very much and her pretty face’_ thought Lance as he pulls out his notebook to do his homework before classes start in a couple of hours. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So what do you guys think? Leave a comment below to tell me and see you guys later! Also, I'm sorry about the short chapter, the next chapter is going to be a lot longer than the first chapter :)


End file.
